2-D & Twilight, A Pony-tastic Love Story Chapter 2
by DatMurdocFangirl
Summary: Hey! This is CHAPTER 2 of my 2-D and Twilight love story. YES it is long, but you MUST be over 16 years of age to read it! Thanks!


The next morning, Twilight thought about the night before. The first person she ran to was Rarity.

"Hey Rarity!" Twilight yelled as she dashed into Rarity's boutique.

"Goodness Twilight! You startled me!" Rarity jumped up in surprise.

"The crusader's have met new friends. They seem very sweet! They call themselves "The Gorillaz". I believe they are a band of some sort."

"SweetieBell is talking to STRANGERS?!" Rarity yelled in anger.

"Calm down Rarity! Like I said, they are very sweet! Have you ever heard of a place called Plastic Beach? The 2-D pony says they're from there. I'm not sure where in Equestria that is!"

"I'm afraid that I wouldn't be the one to ask that question Twilight. Maybe Rainbow Dash knows." Rarity sadly replied.

Twilight then scurried over to the library.

"Twilight are you okay?!" Scootaloo gasped as she helped Twilight up. "I'm sorry Twilight! You just came out of nowhere and BAM!"

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo immediately asked, completely forgetting about what had just happened. "I wanted to show her my new scooter trick!"

"No. But you can probably find her somewhere in the clouds" Twilight answered quickly and continued her walk back to the library.

Once she got to the library, Spike was waiting for her "Hey Twilight!" Spike excitedly exclaimed.

"There's no time for talking right now Spike! We need to find a book about the band "Gorillaz"" Twilight screamed in frustration as she quickly started looking for a book about searched, and searched, and searched. After looking through almost every book, none of them being about the band, she finally found one book. "Gorillaz. The Official Autobiography" Twilight proudly read aloud. She flipped through the book to find interesting facts about all of the ponies in the Band. "Hmm... Says here the Noodle arrived in a fedex crate. That seems pretty weird" Twilight said in a suspicious voice. "2-D also lost all of his hair from his mane, it grew back blue. That's pretty weird. The band got their cutie marks, because of forming the band. Murdoc Niccals' is a bass guitar, Noodle's is a guitar, 2-D's is a microphone, & Russel's is a drum set." "I wonder where 2-D got his name from..." Twilight curiously added, flipping through the book. "Oh! I've got it! It says here, it's from 2 dents, he got in his head."

"Oh I get it! 2-Dents, 2-D!" Spike loudly said as he cracked up laughing.

"SPIKE! THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER! IT'S A SERIOUS INJURY!" Twilight angrily screamed at Spike, as Spike stopped laughing.

After reading the rest of the book, Twilight realized it would be the right thing to do, if she helped the band find the coordinates back to Plastic Beach so they can resume their original lives. But how.. Twilight thought in her head. Nobody knows the coordinates to Plastic Beach but them... But now that they've forgotten/lost the coordinates, nobody knows them...

Twilight ran out of the library, and down to Canterlot. She HAD to find Princess Celestia to talk to her about it. "She'll probably know what to do" Twilight thought, as she continued to Canterlot. She went to Princess Celestia, but before she could say anything, Princess Celestia spoke. "Hello Twilight. It's great to see you. I'd like to introduce you to Noodle, Russel, 2-D, and Murdoc."

"No need to Princess, we met yesterday at the Crusaders' tree house." As Twilight spoke, 2-D blushed. Then Twilight started blushing. "I tried to find the coordinates to help them back to Plastic Beach, but I couldn't find anything. I looked through this book" Twilight spoke, as she handed the Autobiography to Princess Celestia.

"Twilight, there's no need to worry. You can figure the coordinates out along the way, your first task, is to make the Gorillaz feel welcome to Equestria."

"PLASTIC BEACH ISN'T EVEN IN EQUESTRIA?!" Twilight said confused.

"No," Princess Celestia simply replied. Twilight quickly got Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack over too. The 10 ponies walked out of the castle, and went back to Ponyville. Twilight sat by 2-D, Rainbowdash next to Russel, Fluttershy by Rarity, Applejack next to Noodle, and Pinkiepie next to Murdoc.

And Murdoc thought TWILIGHT was annoying?! The entire ride, All of the ponies got to know each other, meanwhile Murdoc was trying to avoid Pinkiepie, but simply couldn't! "WHEN 'N BLOODY HELL 'LL YOU STOP ANNOYIN' ME!" Murdoc screamed at the top of his lungs at Pinkiepie. Everyone stared at him. Then silence. But it didn't last very long because pinkiepie broke it, and started laughing like everything was a joke.


End file.
